


The Claiming of Heda

by JET_MacLeod



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_MacLeod/pseuds/JET_MacLeod
Summary: This is an AU where Anya lived. Lexa is home from a war and Anya sends her a "gift" to help her through the night.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	The Claiming of Heda

All she wanted was to get to her chambers and go to sleep. The war had been long, and the battles bloody. Her mind had one focus now: peace. They had survived this last crisis, and they would be ready for the next. Her body however didn't want to plan. It was begging for a bath and a nap. And, or didn't have to be in that order.

She waved away her generals, and snarled when one dared to question her dismissal. Her eyes, cold and calculating, bore into him, causing his immediate silence. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and simply said, "On the morrow." She didn't wait for them to acknowledge her or for all of them to leave her before she started out of her council room.

Slipping into her rooms, she made for the bath, pleasantly surprised that it was already drawn. The scents of lavender and vanilla filled the air. She missed being able to dress down and just be without having to worry about the next battle. This was a place that she could relax. This was her space and no one dared disturb her there. In her chambers, she was free to be herself, but she knew that as she soon stepped out of the rooms that she would have put a front back on. The people would demand celebrations, and she'd give them plenty of celebrations, games, holidays, and ceremonies to mark the occasion.

She stripped and entered the prepared bath, happy that it was still warm. She didn't care to find out how and when they knew to draw it. She didn't want to question it. She was tired. She wanted to bath the war off her and then crawl in her bed and sleep for a week. She knew that it would be possible. She would be free until the morning, when her high general would come to wake her to address the masses of the capital.

She sunk into the water and let the warm soothe her aches and wounds. She could hear the celebrations starting below. The reverie could already be heard in her room. She paid it no mind. She tuned to the world out except the bath and her own pains. She let herself soak. After sometime, she decided that she needed to actually bathe before the water became too cold. She reached back for a cloth and a cake of soap. Instead of finding the cake of soap, she found a warm hand.

"Pardon me, my Heda, General Anya sent me in to care for you," the owner of the hand told her.

She didn't turn to look up at the owner of the hand. She was too tired to fight it, and she knew that it would help for someone else to bathe her while she continued to relax. She just nodded as she plotted ways to skin her general in very painful ways for doing such things without permission. She made a mental note to speak with her general for over stepping her bounds again, as she felt smooth and deft hands wash her body.

"Why were you chosen?" she heard herself say, dumbly as her body melted under the woman's touch.

"Spoils of war, _ai Heda_."

"And, you are a symbol of my victories?"

"If you wish it," the woman told her as she continued to bathe her.

She closed her eyes. She dreamed of times of peace for so long that she'd never let her body give into its baser desires. She never let her blood lust get the better of her. She was no saint, but she'd never taken anyone without their permission and she wasn't going to start now.

"And, this is what you want?" she asked the maiden.

"I wish to service _ai Heda_ for protecting us all and giving us peace between all the clans," the maiden told her.

"Then, who am I to stop you," she replied as maid's fingers began to dig into her shoulders and back, breaking up the tension and knots that months of battle, horseback riding, and sleeping on a cot in her war tent had created.

Soft fingers worked her flesh. It was obvious that the girl wasn't a warrior or a farmer. She'd lived a semi-privileged life to have such soft hands. She didn't dwell on her hands too much; she just enjoyed the feeling that was growing. The woman washed her body and then her hair. The woman took special care to massage her scalp, making her relax further in the tub. It felt like hours, but she was sure it barely half a candle mark, stopped and sat beside the tub looking at her.

"What?" Lexa asked.

"The water is cool, _ai Heda_. I would think that you would be ready to get out now before you get sick. I'll bring your clothes, if you'll stand for me," she told her.

"Fine," was the only reply given.

She stood and let the water flow off of her. She looked down into the water and could see the days' worth of dirt and grime in the water. Shaking her head at the thoughts of it all being on her and from the battles, her wet hair splatted against her now clean skin. True to her word, the woman came back in carrying some loose clothing, clothing that the Queen only wore while in her chambers, and a long thick cloth.

She looked over the maiden now as the water dripped off her. Long blond hair was simply braided down her back. It showed rank, but it wasn't ornate enough to give away her actual station. Her sky blue eyes combed over every inch of her flesh, and had she been in the right mind, she would have thought it lustful. But, being as she was just back from war and battle, she assumed that the woman was looking for wounds and injuries. Probably cataloging them to call the healer if needed beyond what help she might deliver.

The maid dropped the clothes on a seat before the vanity and walked back to the tub. She reached out for her queen and the royal warrior took her hand, confidently. Helping her step out of the tub and onto a thick animal skin rug, the maid quickly wrapped her up in the thick cloth that she'd been carrying, to start drying her off. She then ushered the Queen over to the vanity. She moved the clothes and bid the royal to sit on the seat. As soon as she was seated, the maid picked up a brush and began to brush out her hair.

"Do you wish me to do your braids for you, _ai Heda_?"

"Not yet. In the morning, maybe, but for now, let my hair be down."

"As you wish, _ai Heda_ ," the maid replied and finished brushing it all out.

When she was done, she reached for the clothes to hand them to her Heda. Their eyes met and Heda simply stood. She walked back into the main part of her chambers and to her bed. She didn't wait on the maid. She didn't take the clothes. She plopped down on the bed, but she fought her want to fall flat on her face and sleep. The maid was beautiful, exceedingly so, and everything that she would want, but she wasn't sure that the woman would like her advances. And, she would never touch the maiden without the maid's permission.

"If you are a symbol of my victory, what does that get me?" Lexa questioned.

"What is it that you wish of me, _ai Osleya en Heda_?"

"If I asked to touch you, would you allow it?"

"Yes, Heda," the maid replied, with a slight bow of her head.

"If I asked you to touch me, would you?" Lexa inquired, daringly.

"If you asked it of me, yes, Commander. I am here to serve you in any manner you wish. I am yours for the evening."

"So, you have no problem with me being a woman?"

"No, Heda, none."

"Come closer," Lexa demanded.

The woman stepped forward. She actually took her in. This woman wasn't a regular servant in her palace and she knew it. Her hands were the first give away. Her beauty was the second. Her movements and her personality were another thing. Lexa could tell that she was high born, royalty, a lady-in-waiting. She wasn't some normal maid to the throne. She wasn't one of her shield maidens or personal attendants either. Her hair was lighter in color than most of the capital. Her hair and eyes screamed of a fallen kingdom and possible threats, but her actions, touch, and movements all told her that this maid was hers for the taken if she so wished it.

She reached out and let her fingers, rough from years with a sword and battle, grace across the maiden's exposed collar bone. She traced it to the woman's shoulder, all while staring her deeply in the eyes, waiting and looking for any hint of refusal, repulsiveness or rejection of her touch. There was none, and she cocked her eyebrow at the blonde's subjugation.

She stood up from the bed. Her eyes constantly on the maid's. She reached out to the tie, just above her breasts, that was holding her shirt closed and pulled the strings. The maiden didn't move. She let her Heda touch as she wished and soon her shirt was bunched up around her hips. She smiled as she looked over the maiden before her.

Reaching out, still trying to give the maiden the ability to leave if she really didn't want her touch, she ran her fingers over her bosom. Her eyes flicked up from the prize before her to the blue eyes watching her closely. The smirk that was forming on the maid's mouth was immediately kissed away. As their kiss deepened, she allowed herself to actually touch the woman before her. Her hand took a firmer hold of the breast that it was on. Her thumb skimmed over the woman's nipple and Lexa delighted in the moan that came from her mouth.

"Is there something else that my Commander wishes of me?" the woman asked, mischief in her eyes.

She was suddenly surprised by the woman's sass. It only lasted for a moment and she couldn't help but smile at her for it. This maid knew what she was playing at and she didn't care. She wanted the Heda, her Commander, and after so many night on the road and in battle, Lexa was more than happy to let her play.

"Kiss me" the Commander demanded.

The woman took a small step forward. Her hands immediately went to the Heda's shoulder. She stared into her darker eyes as she moved closer to the Heda. This time, she raised her own hand and placed it under the Commander's chin. She raised it and then leaned into her. It was a simple brush of the lips, but Lexa pushed further. She touched the woman's soft lips with her tongue, and then plundered her mouth with her tongue. As the kiss deepened, she reached around the woman's waist with her arms and pulled her back to the bed.

The woman moaned as she fell on top of the Commander. Their eyes met again. Lexa couldn't help herself as she reached up and touched her cheek. The woman sighed at the tenderness in her warrior queen's touch.

"How do you wish to service me?" the Commander asked and was answered with a glint in the blue eyes of the maiden before she descended down on her neck.

The woman took to the column of her throat and kissed it. She laved her tongue over sensitive areas that caused Lexa to sigh. She finally bit down at the junction of her muscles and the Commander couldn't help but grab at the woman above her. She didn't stop there, though. No, Lexa believed that this maid was out to claim her completely and jok, she was ready for it.

She moved down, roughly palming the Commander's chest. Several moans and one long desperate sounding groan, she moved down to suckle on hardened nipples. Lexa was losing herself into the sensations that this woman was pulling from her. She didn't care that she was marking her. She enjoyed each and every bite that she received.

Each bite fed the ache in her heart. It was sating her blood lust. But, then the maiden wasn't done with her, far from it.

Hands moved over her body as the blonde used her bodyweight to hold the Commander down. She plundered the Heda and drove her to heights she'd forgotten, several times. Her mind forgot the blood, the war, and the battles. At one point, she'd forgotten her own name, but as she came back to herself, she knew that she needed to claim this maid as much as she'd been claim.

Flipping the still half-clothed woman, Lexa took her spoils. She was soft and very, very thorough. She tasted. She licked. She bit. She kissed. She touched, but most of all, she let her emotions flow. She knew it was dangerous, but there was something about this maid that made her feel safe and dare she say loved.

She knew that this woman wasn't going to let that be it. With each touch, the moans grew and her need flooded between them. The Queen took her again.

As they lay, spent, the maid rolled over, back onto her Heda. She attached herself by her mouth to her neck as her hand drove the Commander to oblivion again. She didn't seem as satiated as Lexa thought, but she didn't care. The woman was driving her mad and to the brink of consciousness. She wanted to tell her stop, but she couldn't. Her body wanted this. Her mind craved it. And, her soul needed it. So, much that the woman drove over again, twice, before she lost all semblance of control over her body as she cried out to the heavens and gods that she wasn't sure believed in. The woman cradled her boneless-feeling body, gently, lovingly, as she slipped into a much needed, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she woke alone. She sighed. She still felt the woman on her, in her, and around her. She made up her mind to make sure that the woman came to her again.

She walked over to her vanity and put on her clothes. Deciding to dress down, but still regally, she quickly made it to her throne room for breakfast. There was no one for her to share it with. She knew that most of her council and generals were all getting ready for the victory celebration in the Capital's square. She also knew that she had to head back to her rooms to get actually dressed.

Finally after one of her handmaiden's braided her hair, she donned her armor. It had been cleaned and polished. Her sword had as well. She strapped it to her side, took a quick look in her mirror and headed for the square. She'd decided to forgo any war paint on her face. She wanted the people to see her, their Heda, not just the warrior and the battled harden general. She needed them to see her, today, not the ruthless bitch that she could be.

She stepped out of her home and waited for the escort to the square. Her eyes searched the crowds looking for her maiden, but she didn't see her. She tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes and reminded herself to scold her general and best friend for sending her in the first place after the ceremonies.

She stood in front of the tower and waited as her general, Anya shooed everyone away from her. She understood that they wanted to touch her, to receive her blessings, and give her homage, but she just wanted to get to the platform in the center of town and announce the war was over. The newest clan had finally taken a knee, bowing to her as their supreme leader. She mounted the platform, dressed in her finest armor, sword at her side. She felt ten feel tall and immortal. It was days like this that she was proud to be the warrior queen for her people as she lead them to another victory.

She stared at the thrones in front of her. She knew that her general would sit to her left. She sighed as she climbed the dias and turned around to face her people. Her general approached her and straightened her collar, bringing it up higher on her neck. As she looked into her general's eyes, she saw mirth and a slight smirk on the general's face as she allowed the movements.

"Next time tell her to claim you a little lower, _Leksa_ ," the general replied as they ran two fingers over the bruise at the base of her neck, clearly visible above her armor for everyone to see.

She reached up to her neck, just as her wife took the dias and stood to her right. Blond hair and blue eyes shining in the sunlight of the morning. Her smile just as radiant as ever. She stood next to her wife in front of her throne and looked out over the crowd. Finally not being able to stand it, she turned and looked in her Commander's green eyes, that were just staring at her with a cocked eyebrow. She let her eyes briefly flick over the red bloom on her neck and smiled more at her warrior wife.

"Don't worry, Love, red suits you," her wife teased with a smile as her blue eyes danced with love and her blond hair flowed in the light breeze.


End file.
